


Strange Desire

by maya02



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Pedes, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, capncrystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya02/pseuds/maya02
Summary: On the dirtier threads of the lost light's message board, Atomizer finds images of a part of himself he never thought would be fetishized about.





	Strange Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

_“Hope these pics don’t awaken something in me”_

-Anonymous

“Why does it have to be me?” Atomizer asked while sitting on the berth, already uncomfortable.

“Well, as I said earlier I do not want assure the fact that you are the bot I trust the most, because obviously you aren’t, even if you told someone about this, no one will believe you, I can tell you that.”

The words came and weighed him down, and the honest brutality made him wonder again why he was still associating with this bot.

But something was still tickling on his spark, this was truly an experience he did not wanted to miss. Sure, it could be a completely different situation with a totally different approach if it wasn’t Getaway. But again, this was, _unique_.

**18 Hours before.**

The community on the gossip site had not been the same since the first thread about Cyclonus and pedes was posted, and it had gotten the attention of the Lost Light. Things in the social sense have had changed dramatically between many bots.

Bots were, for some reason, now more open when talking about certain desires and even, fetishes. Threads were kept small, most staying under 40 replies, but somewhat more interesting than others. Certain kinks even had several ongoing threads. these threads would not go beyond 40 replies, but some threads were somewhat interesting, bots talking what things turn them on and feel more than satisfied when interfacing.

Atomizer was one of the morbid but curious readers.

**[site forum thread title: _pedes appreciation thread_]**

**`Anonymous: `**last thread reached peak image limit lets try again, remember 10 replies are needed to attach images

**`Anonymous: `**honestly speaking who was the best pedes on the Lost Light???

**`Anonymous: `**mods! the pedes fetishists are at it again!

**`Anonymous: `** new pedes praise thread??

**`Anonymous: `**you see I like big bots, probably these old gladiator pedes from megatron really fills my spark with happiness

**`Anonymous:`** nautica for sure

**`Anonymous: `**I see pedes that would crush me, fans start to spin

**`Anonymous: `**minibots pedes??? no one?? Or it is just me?

**`Anonymous: `**oh fuck I would love to get crushed by megatron, but also ultra magnus??

**`Anonymous: `**we stan rewind pedes

**`Anonymous: `**YES minibots pedes are the best, little cute thingies make my spark go crazy

**`Anonymous: `**tfw tailgate pedes have already an owner

**`Anonymous: `**BIG PEDES BIG PEDES BIG PEDES BIG PEDES

**`Anonymous: `**we can attach images now, POST THE BEST ONES

**`Anonymous: `** I know this is basic but, _thunderclash _HOT FUCK

**`Anonymous: `**cyclonus if you’re reading this please don’t kill me but, primus, tailgate has the cutest pedes I have ever seen.

From this point, all the following posts were photographs taken without consent or far from bots. The photos were impressive but terrifying, there was some dedication in these risky angles.

So much devotion for a common interest terrified him, no one was safe from them.

Every taste was catered to, from huge and avant-garde to small and skinny. And everyone was in on it, from captain to bartender. Even Ultra Magnus had posted at least once.

Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, Ratchet, Drift, Tailgate, Rung, Swerve, Nautica, Trailcutter, Rewind, Thunderclash, Swerve, everyone.

At first, he did not notice it, but when he scrolled back, he realized the worst.

_Three _pictures of his pedes from a good angle.

_When? How? Why me? _He freaked out at first, but could not help but feel a little bit appreciated, even if it were for strange qualities.

He didn’t leave his room and the arsenal inside it unless he needed to, and during shifts he tried to stick to crowds where it would be harder to get photographed. Unless…

Was it someone he worked with? Granted, they could be a pain in the aft sometimes, but he had thought he could trust them. The thought had him spiraling into anxiety that was only partly calmed by controlling his ventilation carefully. Atomizer took a deep breath and looked at his reflection on the monitor.

What was he thinking? _Having weirdos taking pictures of your pedes was not that serious, you’re being selfish, at least bots notice your existence, not in the best way but at least it’s something._

Then, a new reply was posted on the thread. He couldn’t help but read it.

**`Anonymous: `**never thought atomizer had interesting pedes, have more of that anon?

Without taking a breath, he shammed his fist onto the desk, then, turned off the monitor and went to recharge. Things were getting weirder.

_**`Anonymous: `**will get more soon, just hold on. I got an idea_

* * *

It wasn’t until in the middle of his recharge cycle that Atomizer received two private messages on his comm line.

He got out of the berth, sat at the desk and read the first message.

**Getaway**: _Are you awake?_

Atomizer at first did not want to reply because it seemed he had to do another boring spy mission to take down Megatron, until he received another message.

**Getaway: ** _My apologies if it is too late, but this is truly serious._

This made him pay more attention to the message. He typed out a quick response.

** Atomizer**:_ What is it? _

**Getaway**:_ I do not know if you got the other message, but the Medbay sent us all an announcement that the hiccup incident could have “secondary” effects_.

Yes, the hiccup incident. He realized he had another unread message; the contact ID was just simply named “Medbay”.

**Medbay:** _Good evening, sorry for the inconvenience, but we suspect that the particular incident of three months ago may have side effects on the frame, we need a high definition photograph of your frame to inspect certain symptoms already recognized._

_If you truly suspect you have these symptoms, we recommend that you take a photograph of your pedes, since we are having worrying suspicions in that specific area._

Atomizer terrified, turned on his camera and took at least three photos of his pedes, and send it right away to the number.

Only after sending the messages did Atomizer pause to consider how ridiculous the message sounded. He reread it carefully, suspicion blooming.

_“We recommend that you take a photograph of your pedes.”_

He got uncomfortable. Just to be sure, he decided to check the time the messages were sent.

_Medbay message: 3:12 AM_

_Getaway message: 3:26 AM_

At first, he thought Getaway was weirdly worried about him. There was no denying that nobody wanted another hiccup incident to happen. But if that was the case, why was there only a message from Getaway and nobody else? He could have at least received a message from Riptide. No, it had to be from Getaway. The bot that never worries about others.

He sent messages to a few other bots, but got no response. They must be recharging.)

**Atomizer:** _Getaway? What is happening? Did you also send the photos?_

No response, Getaway was already disconnected.

He barely noticed how loud his ventilations were as he tried to ignore the worst of his thought. He took another look at his datapad, he saw the contact just titled “Medbay;” of all the time he has been in the Lost Light, he had never received messages directly from the Medbay. Maybe one from First Aid or Ratchet, but never from the Medbay itself. He tried to see the comm line number, but it simply did not appear on screen; he tapped multiple times on the contact icon to see more details, but it seemed the program was just not responding.

His messaging app crashed. He hurriedly rebooted it, and when it was running again, the contact had completely vanished from the list. And just like that, the contact had disappeared from the list. He left out a big breath. This was totally becoming the only thing he could think about.

Now, with remarkably shaking hands, Atomizer turned on his monitor.

He joined the forum thread and navigated to the corners of the worst and weirdest boards.

He clicked on_ Pedes appreciation thread. _

Scroll down. More pictures were added to the thread. 68 photographs already.

Just by luck, he found some worrying replies.

**`Anonymous: `**will get more soon, just hold on. I got an idea

**`Anonymous: `**you better not let us down bro

**`Anonymous: `** I will not

He scrolled painfully slow to the next attached pictures. Then, he saw them. His own pedes, the photographs he took just minutes ago, were now posted on the thread to everyone to see.

He nearly fell out of his chair, internally screaming. Atomizer could not believe this. With heavy ventilation, he sat on the chair again, and started to read the replies.

**`Anonymous: `**holy frag anon how did you got these angles?? These pedes are sure hot

**`Anonymous: `** DAMN ATOMIZER :O :O :O

**`Anonymous: `** May I ask how exactly did you get these particular poses? Did the bot consent to this?

Each reply was becoming worse.

**`Anonymous: `** what do his pedes smell like? gun powder? I'd kill to have them shoved on my face right now

**`Anonymous: `** I want a servo-job with these pedes. Tha...ts all I ask ;(

“Oh, Primus,” the orange bot muttered to himself again. He stopped reading, closed the tab and leaned his head against his desk. Muffled screaming could be heard.

How could be such an idiot? Did he think for a minute Getaway was actually worried? Should he confront him by this? What he would say? That son of a bitch. He would not even apologize properly. He would not even say “I'm sorry”!

The replies were still appearing on screen, apparently this was one of the only images that had the perfect angle and view. While a dread feeling was overcoming his thoughts, he also felt, somehow, appreciated. This little feeling kept him calm, of course he wasn't going to forget how he had come to this situation, but still, he was being praised.

He opened the comm messaging program and started to type a storm against Getaway.

First, he explained how much he had abused his trust, how he could enter into legal charges for privacy abuse, the general question on why and how he was into pedes. But then, he thought, Getaway would think Atomizer was also into pedes.

Because, since these threads were located on the mere corners of the site, if you desired so much to see threads of afts, pedes, hips, and spikes, you had to dig on the site. If Atomizer asked him why the frag he posted photographs of his pedes, Getaway would turn the conversation in how he found these threads on the first place. He knew how much he loved to do this, turn the conversation or argument against the opponent; he had escaped from multiple discussions like this a lot of times, he was good at it. He did not want Getaway to win this time.

He needed a different approach. Thinking about one seemed impossible.

Just in case, he took screenshots from the thread, just for evidence, he would need those for later. Before he went to the berth, he received another message.

**Getaway: ** _Sorry again to bother you, it seems those messages about the Medbay and pedes photographs was a hoax. Those damn pedes fanatics._

Atomizer frowned, he was really trying to escape from this.

**Atomizer**: _I hope these pictures don’t end up on those weird threads._

Getaway saw the message, but didn’t reply back, as usual. Atomizer just let out a big breath and went to the berth as if nothing would happen.

* * *

He woke up from the recharge and did his daily routine, the praise feeling from yesterday was helping him to go through the whole thing.

He received another message. He opened up his datapad.

**Getaway: ** _Sorry for bothering again, I need to talk about something personal. Come to my habsuite once you have finished your shift._

Atomizer growled audibly enough for his coworkers to look at him curiously. He waved them away without explaining himself. Once they looked away, he put a hand on his chest and cycled through several ventilations. Getaway had the worst timing. Atomizer hadn’t even thought of a plan yet!

During the rest of his shift, his nerves were getting worse. _What if he wanted to tell me about the pedes? Is he really going to apologize? Why does it have to be at his habsuite? He can't do it by comm messages? Why is habsuite? Why? What does he really want? Why me? _

Atomizer was so distracted by this that when the bell chimed to signal the end of his shift, he actually startled.

This was the moment, the time.

He was now approaching to Getaway’s habsuite.

Thoughts raced through his processor, and the worst one of all was wondering, _is Getaway going to try to interface with me because of my pedes?_

The staring looks from bots in the halls made him more paranoid, his vents were now cycling faster. His face was hot, and Atomizer tried his best to avoid optic contact.

Once he realized, he had already arrived at the habsuite.

The hall was miraculously empty again, he decided to calm down himself here outside, rather than inside of the habsuite. He didn’t have single plan. It was possible this was another plan to take down Megatron, but the message was plain obvious. There was no confusion, no one says _I need to talk about something personal _to their associates when you’re trying to defeat a warlord.

Large but comforting vent cycles were calming him down. He sent another comm message to Getaway.

**Atomizer: ** _I'm outside, open up._

The waiting was agonizing, he could hear everything on the hall, the steps, the muffled talking from afar. He was on full alert, waiting for the hit.

And then, the door automatically opened up. _Stupid Getaway_.

This couldn’t be more dramatic, the habsuite had the lighs off, Atomizer took a blind step on the obscure room and before he knew it, the door shut.

The only audible thing that could be heard were his fans spinning.

“G-Getaway?” Atomizer asked, waiting for response.

“I would have preferred to tell you this earlier.”

Why he couldn’t tell where the voice was coming for? Atomizer was terrified.

“A-About what?” He couldn’t believe how much his voice was shaking now. He couldn’t no longer maintain his attitude.

The silence was present again, a longer silence that seemed to stretch on forever when in reality it had only been about twenty seconds.

The lights went on.

Atomizer optics weren’t fast enough to refresh the sudden light that went through his optics. He frowned his optics and tried to regain the visibility. There he was, seated on his favorite and dramatic couch, in the middle of the habsuite. He was waiting for Atomizer to say something.

But Atomizer attention was dragged onto something else, Getaway’s lingerie.

Soft, silky, light, normally semitransparent and mostly, _pink, _clothes. He had the whole frame dressed in lingerie. His ventilations spins could no longer be commanded.

“What’s the deal with you, Atom? Do you like what you see?”

“I-I Getaway, this is uhm, c-care to explain what is this?” He didn’t have a single chance.

“I see you’re quite astonished by my recent look”. Oh primus he was right, Atomizer was amazed how ship's most handsome bot could be much more attractive with just little clothing. He was open-mouthed, and he couldn’t help himself.

“But you’re not here for to appreciate me, truthfully not even for interfacing.” Getaway continued.

“Is this, a-another session of photographs or-?”

“It is because I, unfortunately, desire something from you”.

Atomizer couldn’t keep up with this, his processor was spinning. He knew exactly what Getaway was talking about, but he couldn’t be the first one to say it out loud.

“Your pedes”.

Getaway, ruthless, didn’t give Atomizer a moment to catch his breath. The attractive bot got up from the couch, and started to walk around the long habsuite.

“This is so out of character for me, I mean, what people will think about me? The smartest, most handsome bot on this piece of slag spaceship _has a damn pede fetish_. I have a feeling you have seen this thread about peculiar desires on _the site_ right? Atomizer?”

Atomizer nodded. He knew what site he was referring to.

“At first it was something I found ridiculous, why would someone be interested on something as insignificant as pedes? And then, I felt something inside of my spark, these threads, you know what threads I’m referring to, did something to me.”

Atomizer gulp.

“And honestly? I don’t blame them, I got into this by myself. And now, I can’t help myself; I glance at other bots pedes. At first it started with Skids. Primus, I would do anything to touch these big old pedes of his. But, as I said, I will not risk my social influence over a ridiculous desire. Not with Skids, nor with another bot.”

Getaway gave an audible sigh.

“The only way I can cope with this, is enjoying myself with these threads. You know what I mean?"

_He fragging jerks off with pedes photos!_ Atomizer thought.

“But nothing will ever get close to the actual feeling of touching pedes, and my spark really can’t hold it any longer, and that is what brings me to you.”

The orange bot dropped a small gasp.

“Get up on the berth, right now.”

“G-Getaway, ho-hold on”.

“What is it? Don’t you understand? I want to touch your pedes! I desire them! Get on the berth, _now_” Getaway demanded. Atomizer, without reasoning, went to the berth.

“Why does it have to be me?” Atomizer asked while sitting on the berth, already uncomfortable.

“Well, as I said earlier I do not want assure the fact that you are the bot I trust the most, because obviously you aren’t, even if you told someone about this, no one will believe you, I can tell you that.”

The words came and weighed him down, and the honest brutality made him wonder again why he was still associating with this bot.

But something was still tickling on his spark, this was truly an experience he did not wanted to miss. Sure, it could be a completely different situation with a totally different approach if it wasn’t Getaway. But again, this was, _unique_.

“Lie down, relax, I won't hurt you, at most this will be relaxing for you, have you ever received a massage?”

Atomizer noted the sudden change in Getaway’s tone, it was soft and calming. Despite the other bot’s intentions, Atomizer felt even more uncomfortable now.

“N-never,” Responded the orange bot.

“Well, then I will help you with that.”

Atomizer, with his optics looking at the ceiling, was waiting for the worst, or better, to happen. His entire frame was shaking.

Until Getaway, ran his servos over his entire frame, _slowly. _

Atomizer had never seen Getaway acting so calm and caring. _It’s because of the pede fetish,_ he reminded himself. _Getaway doesn’t actually care about you._

Getaway’s servos made their way down from the tip of Atomizer’s helm all the way to his pedes, slowly, brushing every spot. The assassin couldn’t hide his small gasp when the attractive bot brushed sensitive areas on his warming frame. Atomizer could not hide his small gasps when the attractive bot brushed his now sensitive frame. Getaway ran his servos, even though it was quickly, though Atomizer’s array. Both of them blushed hotly, though Atomizer was definitely the hotter of the two. He couldn’t contain himself, he left out a muffled moan. Just for convenience, he decided to stop controlling his vents.

Atomizer tried to dismiss every message asking him to open his array, Getaway made it clear, he did not want to interface. He only wanted to touch Atomizer’s pedes.

“Calm down, I’m just getting to the best part”.

His frame was arching forward, still looking at the ceiling, he could sense and feel what parts from his frame Getaway was gently touching. Until he reached the pedes. The pretty bot got on his knees on the other side of the berth, and pulled the legs to his position. The _best part_ was about to start, apparently.

He finally touched what he desired, first he started with a soft and caring massage. The feeling was amazing, his entire frame was rising up in temperature.

“Hmm yes, Atomizer, the bots were right, you have the perfect measure for pedes, what is about you that makes my spark bounce so hard?”

Getaway then, dedicated his other servo to go through his dressed frame. He was touching himself and the pedes at the same time. Atomizer decided to take a quick lock and what he saw was just astonishing. The attractive bot had his optics closed, but were looking at the ceiling still, the pose he had was so invaluable, so hot, and erotic, he was lovely like this. The more he rubbed his servos, the sexier his pose became.

It was until Atomizer heard the first moan of Getaway, it was so manly, so strong, and confident it was also driving him insane. The orange bot also left out a cry, gripping the berth hard enough to leave dents.

“Oh Primus, this is so erotic.” He finally said it, accompanied with more groans. “I’m sorry Atomizer, but I can’t hold it any longer.”

Before he could ask what Getaway meant, the sound of an array panel transforming away filled the room. Getaway had pressurized his spike and was beginning to stroke it.

To Atomizer’s surprise, he managed to contain his reaction. He was hearing everything, how he was rubbing his member, his little but not silent moans. Getaway was really living in paradise.

Just then, the attractive bot started to rub Atomizer’s pedes on his face. The orange bot couldn’t have cried louder. At one that moment, their groans had a rhythm.

“Y-You can join me.” Getaway said panting.

“W-What?”

“You can take out your spike too, just follow me. But don’t you dare touch me.” He clarified. Atomizer couldn’t be more excited, after avoiding clicking on accident on these messages on his visor, he finally accepted on one of them.

His pressurized spike was finally out, so hard already that it almost jumped. He was already leaking pre-fluid. Getaway laughed at it, and continued with his job.

“S-stroke it for me.” Commanded the excited bot. Atomizer slowly started to touch himself, he needed this so much.

“T-thanks.”

“Just, don’t, don’t stop.”

And they continued to. Both of them were letting out loud moans. Even Getaway wasn’t keeping himself quiet any longer. Atomizer’s back arched from the pleasure, while Getaway was maintaining a rough and demanding pace. Every time they exvented, there was a tiny cloud of steam from hot breath meeting the cold air.

Then, their pace became faster, they were reaching the _moment_. Slow and caring movements were now faster.

“Atom, Atom, I’m really feeling it,” The orange bot could also feel it, the upcoming sensation running through his frame was delightful. Atomizer was moving too much from pleasure, at one moment he thought his partner would complain about it, but it seemed he was distracted with the pedes.

“G-Getaway, I can’t hold it, I can- I think I’m going to-.” Getaway stopped altogether. He was confused at first, but then he saw Getaway staring at him intensely.

Getaway put one servo on Atomizer’s chest.

“Open, your mask”.

“W-what?”

“Open. Your mask.” Getaway commanded, and Atomizer obeyed.

Before he could say anything, he got close to the bot and gave him an intense kiss. Atomizer’s vents almost exploded in emotion, his spark was bouncing inside of his chest so much that some concerning messages about his condition appeared on his visor. Their glossas were dancing inside their mouths. Atomizer closed his eyes to concentrate on the kiss, the muffled moans and groans from the attractive bot were driving him crazy, it was like a dream.

Getaway pulled his lips from Atomizer's, a thin string of oral fluid connecting them.

Atomizer didn’t know how to react, what to say, what to do. They stared at each other for a dragged out moment, mutually coming to terms with the unexpectedly passionate kiss they had just shared. One thought seemed to occur to both of them at the same time:

_They needed to overload now._

Getaway took Atomizer’s pedes with both servos and pointed them to his own spike.

“Come on,” Getaway said, voice coming out rough with passion that made it clear he was close to the edge. “Stroke me with your pedes.”

Atomizer obeyed and put his pedes on his spike, he tried to get a more comfortable position on the berth but Getaway took his pedes and pulled them again, and with his male intense gaze, it he told to his partner to do it now, or the moment would be lost.

So, he tried.

As he moved his pedes on the spike between them, Getaway moaned again. Frag, those moans were like a gift to his audials. He couldn’t believe how simple it was to make this gorgeous mech come undone with just this simple thing.

Then, Getaway started to touch his frame, with an erotic and provocative pose, his lingerie was making the view better, it was turning Atomizer on so that he couldn’t help but move his pedes faster. Atomizer suddenly remembered his own member and started to stroke it again, but this time much harder and faster.

“Augh, Atom, please, don’t d-dare to stop, you’re so good at this. Atomizer felt pride inside from making a bot like Getaway happy even if it was for just a few minutes. He felt _loved._

“I’m so close Atom, please Atom, don’t stop,” And Atomizer continued, he couldn’t speak now, he was just moaning at this point.

Then, he felt it again, something coming, the overload. The moans, the groans, his voice, oh he was sure reaching now.

“Uh, Ah, Atom, I’m about to-!”

His pedes could feel Getaway’s spike throbbing between them as the escape artist finally reached overload with a shout. The first shot of transfluid reached Atomizer’s chest; Atomizer saw the moment and decided to follow Getaway. The orange bot could feel also the throbbing of his own spike, it was a big shoot too, the pleasure, _oh Primus_, the pleasure he felt was so orgasmic.

A brief moment in the middle of the orgasm made Atomizer feel it lasted hours, all of his circuits were going numb, his optics shut off, his back arched, the incapacity to control his voice.

The perfect orgasm.

Then it ended, they were back on the spaceship, on the habsuite, on the berth. That ecstatic face of Getaway was now a memory, now the attractive bot was staring at him mad again, like always. It was astonishing how quickly he changed his mood.

“I, apologize for this, this was uhm, forget about it, take a bath on my wash rack and leave.” said Getaway turning his head to the side.

_Cold, so cold._

Atomizer had fluid all over his frame. He quickly got up from the berth and walked to the wash rack, he could see the attractive bot taking off his lingerie.

When he entered to the bath, he remembered everything that happened minutes ago. He just couldn’t believe it. _Not interfacing_, he told himself.

But, seeing how it finished, it could be catalogued as interfacing, _indirect interfacing_? Probably a pedes-job could be on the category.

He was thinking about it again; all of this because of pedes? Damn this ship was truly cursed, he heard it before and will always believe it.

He had just interfaced with Getaway, the self-proclaimed smartest, most handsome bot on the spaceship. Being sincere to himself he was more into older and bigger bots. Then he found himself staring at the ground. _Has he ever interfaced before this?_

No, guns were more important.

He leaved the wash rack and saw Getaway. They looked at each other for a moment. He was ready to hear the command to leave, but instead they stared.

It felt eternal, there was something on that fearless glance. He for a moment, imagined a lifelong spark bond with him, but he knew inside that such a thing would be impossible.

Getaway is, and will forever be like this. Incapable of love. That crushed his spark a little.

Even if he wasn't him, he felt bad.

Atomizer pitied him, in a way. Here was a bot incapable of feeling emotions, someone who only knew how to see the value in people as potential weapons rather than just _people_.

Atomizer couldn’t fix Getaway. It wasn’t his job to try, and even if he tried, it was an impossible task. He broke off his stare from the other bot and looked down, leaving the habsuite.

He couldn't do anything to change him. He was unrepairable.

Atomizer looked down, let out a tear without him to see, and left the habsuite.

While he was walking back to his own habsuite, he decided that the best thing for him was to just forget this. This didn’t mean anything for Getaway, why should it mean anything for him too? As he said, no one would believe him.

As he suspected, he used him, not for manipulating or for another secret mission, it was to fill his strange desire. Was the aftermath of interfacing always this depressing?

_No. _He thought. Probably there will be better ones. Maybe one day he will interface with his conjux, and probably will mean something else. He wouldn’t just be a fragtoy.

One day, Atomizer would feel _loved_.

He raised his head and continue to walk.

* * *

It was 1:45 AM, maybe a quick look at those threads will not harm anymore.

Gossip through gossip, these cheer him up again, these bots truly now how to be funny. Then, his morbid curiosity hit him again, maybe it was time to check _those _threads.

He clicked on the _pedes appreciation thread _again and scrolled down, there were now 90 photographs on the thread.

And then, he read the latest reply, I wonder from who will it be.

**Anonymous: **just had the best experience on touching pedes with someone, never felt something like that, hot damn anons there is nothing like touching and feeling actual pedes.

At first, the sense of pride came back. Maybe there was a little opportunity. Maybe something changed him, but another reply appeared.

**Anonymous: **Would you try it again? Your partner sounds very pleasing.

He waited. He patiently waited for the next answer.

**Anonymous: **nah, that bot was an idiot, I prefer it to stay that way

_Uh. _He said. What else was he expecting?

He turned off his monitor and went back to recharge.

_No way to change him. He is unrepairable. Impossible to him to feel actual feelings, _Atomizer said to himself.

He closed his optics and felt the rest he needed. Again, the idea of having a conjux struck him, but he was already sleeping.

** _Anonymous: _ ** _I wish I had a partner like that :/_

** _Anonymous: _ ** _why would you waste your time on making friends?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a joke just goes too far.
> 
> So much thanks for [capncrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncrystal/pseuds/capncrystal) for being a beta reader and helper on this cursed fic, they suggested me some really good approaches and ideas to the original draft, that made it much more better.


End file.
